Maddie's Crush
by BookMark-Marc
Summary: Ok, the whole concept is a boy named Marc Checks in London has been talking about him nonstop Maddie meets him and also falls for him... Leaving Marc to choose between the two girls Will he choose money London or Manners Maddie I suck at summarys
1. Marc Checks in

Maddie's Crush Chapter one: Marc Checks in. 

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's characters. I do however own Marc To use him email me telling me the way you wish to use him.

Oh, By the way this is my first fanfic please give me advice and input.

A young Boy about Maddie and London's age walked through the front door and into the lobby of course as always London was the first to notice the boy walking in.

London: That's Him That's the boy I've been telling you about.

Maddie: Man your right he is cute.

The boy walked towards the counter London reached out for a hug he just walked into it not for or against the fact he didn't like her like that after about five minuits of hugging torcher she let him free he walked over to the candy counter London followed not watching where she was going as she was to busy spacing out and day dreaming about the boy. If she had been paying attention she would not have knocked into the table leaving the vase on it to fall. The boy dived for the vase and caught it just before it hit the ground. London still hadn't notice what happened as she ran into the counter Maddie was behind.

Maddie: Smooth London.

London snapped out of her daydreaming and say I know that's why I'm so irresistable. The boy walked behind her Staring at the blonde behind the counter.

London: Oh, Candy Girl this is Marc. Marc this is Candy Girl.

Maddie: What she means to say is Maddie.

Marc laughed under his breath at Londons stupidity and moved more towards Maddie.

Marc: Maddie That is a very nice name.

Maddie: Your's isn't bad yourself she said to the boy with short blonde hair and a complete tan.

London Grabbed Maddies arm and pulled her aside.

London: Don't Get any funny ideas candy Girl He's mine.

Maddie: Hmmm... And yet he seems irresistably attracted to me.

London: Silly Candy Girl You obviously can't tell when a boy is just being nice.

Marc walked over to Maddie and asked her if she could lead her to suite 225.

London: Oooh I can I can.

Marc: No offense London but you couldn't find your way to the store across the street back in Paris I think I'll Stick with Maddie.

London: Fine! I have shopping to do anyways.

Maddie: This way.

Maddie led him into the elevator.

Maddie: What Suite was it again?

Marc: It says 225.

Maddie: Oh MAN Do I feel sorry for you.

Marc: Why.

Maddie: Your suite is right next to the hotel singers twins.

Marc: Is that bad?

Maddie: Let's just say I wouldn't want to be there.

Marc: What are there names?

Maddie: Well, There names are Zack and...

As if on cue the door opened revieiling the two thirteen year olds.

Zack: Cody, How many times do I have to tell you the next time a girl asks me how old I am don't blow it for me by saying your 13.

Cody: But, That's lying

Marc looked at Maddie she looked back.

Marc: The Twins?

Maddie: Yep.

Zack: Hey Sweet Thing

Maddie: Hey Desperate thing.

Marc and Cody both laughed. Zack looked at them both and they stopped laughing.

Marc: Let me guess Your Zack and You're Cody.

Cody: How did you know?

I have my Connections he said turning to look at Maddie and they both giggled.

Zack looked at the two and then back at Cody

Zack: Who is he and why is he hanging out with my future wife.

Cody: I don't know and he isn't hanging out with your future wife he's hanging out with Maddie.

Zack looked at Cody Evily The elevator door opened and Cody Raced out Zack chased after him.

Marc: Wow I guess they are a pain.

Maddie: I guess I was only talking about Zack. Cody Is okay.


	2. London the Stalker

Chapter 2. London the Stalker 

Oh man do I have to write disclaimer for every chapter? Oh well here it goes.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody or and of it's characters… Blah… Blah…. Blah… If you wish to use Marc ask me and tell me how you will use him :D Glad that's over now on with the story.

Later that night Marc laid in his bed wide awake although who could blame him he lived next door to the noisiest twins in the whole city of Boston. At 12:00 he finally fell asleep.

(Marc's Dream)

Maddie walks into the hotel wearing a flowing wedding dress followed by London wearing a much more expensive one. They both walk up to him as he notices HE'S THE GROOM! London yells at Maddie saying words I will not mention. Maddie slaps London. Followed by Zack Tackling him to the ground.

(Marc Wakes up)

Marc woke up in a cold sweat suddenly the doorbell rings he heads to the door and outside waiting for him is London.

Marc: London what Are you doing at my Suite at 3:00 a.m.?

London: I wanted to say good bye

Marc: London I'm not leaving for 3 more weeks…. I just got here remember?

London: Oh, well ummm…. Well I wanted to say welcome to the Tipton.

Marc: At 3:00 a.m.?

London: ummm…

Marc: Goodnight London

Marc closes the door in her face and goes back to bed.

The next morning Marc wakes up and gets a DC Shirt on with some dark blue jeans and a leather jacket.

He walks out the door down to the elevator suddenly Cody and Zack come running up to him.

They join him in the elevator.

Cody: So… We never got your name.

Marc: It's Marc.

Cody: Cool

Zack walks closer to Marc and looks him right in the eyes.

Zack: Marc is it?

Marc: Yea.

Zack: Well, Marc before you get too comfortable there are a few rules around.

Marc: Really Why don't you tell me them.

Zack: Ok, Rule number 1 you can't like Maddie. I'll tell you the rest when I think of them.

Marc looked at him thinking my god is he serious?

Marc: Ok

Cody: So Marc do you wanna hang out today?

Marc: Well I guess I could

Cody: Great! When will we hang out?

Marc: Hmmm… How about in 2 hours.

Cody: Ok.

The elevator door opened.

Marc walked over to the couch in the lobby making himself comfortable. Maddie waved at him he quickly waved back. Maddie walked over to Mr. Moseby Marc watched as Maddie was talking to him. Then she headed over to where he was sitting and joined him.

Maddie: Hi.

Marc: What's up?

Maddie: Mr. Moseby said I can have a two hour break so do you wanna do anything?

Marc: I guess so…

Maddie: So what do you wanna do?

Marc: I need to tell you something..

Maddie: What?

Marc: Is London always this weird?

Maddie: Why do you ask.

Marc: Exhibit A.

Marc Pointed to a plant and behind it stood London watching they're every move.

Maddie: Ok yea she is usually weird but she's never done anything like that before.

Marc: Oh, this morning she came to my room at 3:00.

Maddie: IN THE MORNING?

Marc: Yea.

Maddie: Ok yea that is definently weirder than normal she usually wakes up at 3:00 P.M.

Marc: Well lets go to….

Maddie: The arcade?

Marc: I guess….

Marc and Maddie get up and walk to the arcade London followed close behind.

Marc: I'll go get some change.

Maddie: Ok.

London grabs Maddie's shoulder.

London: Candy Girl I said stay away from him he's mine!

Maddie: London you can't have everything.

London: With daddy's money I can.


	3. Running From London

Chapter 3. Running from London 

Disclaimer- NOT AGAIN. YEA BLAH BLAH BLAH Don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's BLAH BLAH BLAH Charecters. Do own Marc Tell me how you wish to use him.

Marc Entered the roof where he and the twins decided to meet Cody ran up to him and showed him around.

Cody: You look tired

Marc: Yea..

Cody: Why are you so worn out.

Marc: Well… Lets see Maddie is dragging me from room to room… London is Stalking me… and I couldn't get any sleep last night.

Cody: Wow, That stuff never happens to us.

At that moment Zack came out of the pool and up to Cody and Marc.

Zack: Well, Cody I don't know about you but that kind of thing always happens to me.

Marc and Cody sat there staring at Zack after the pathetic comment he just made.

Marc: Is he serious

Cody: No just confused. Usually the girls are the ones running from him.

Marc then bursted out laughing.

Zack looked at Cody.

Zack: SEE lame comments like that is why were not popular.

Marc whined "Oh great,"

Cody and Zack: What?

Marc pointed to the Cabana "London"

Cody: Wow your right she does stalk you.

Zack: Lets see if we can ditch her.

Marc and Cody: OK!

Marc, Cody and Zack all grabbed there towels and ran to the elevator.

Cody: Here push a floor she'd never think of I

Marc: That would be easy she doesn't think.

Zack: I know Click them all.

Cody punched in all the buttons and the door closed.

The 23rd floor opened

Marc: Here we can go to my suite.

Cody: Ok.

Zack: What do you have in there that's so much better than our suite?

Marc: A Playstation 3.

Cody: But, those aren't coming out till May.

Marc: My uncle makes them with the rest of his business he gives me the stuff.

Zack: Cool Let's go.

They all ran to Marc's suite. Once in his suite they all noticed a sight they would have never expected.

Marc: OH MY GOD!

Zack: I know you should clean up before you have guests it's not polite and you can't expect Muriel to do it.

Marc: No, I didn't do this.

Cody: What do you mean?

Marc: Some one came through my suite and rummaged through all my stuff.

Zack: Well what did they take?

Marc: I don't know Zack we did just come in here you know.

Zack moving tons of things

Zack: Good News guys

Marc and Cody: What?

Zack: They didn't take the PS3

Marc Stared at Zack blankly

Cody: Don't even bother you'll never figure him out.

Marc ran to an opened drawer.

Marc: Oh No.

Cody: What

Marc: They took my schedule.

Zack: Who?

At that moment Cody Noticed a lump moving around in the bed.

Cody: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!

Marc grabbed on to the Sheets and ripped them off the bed as Zack and Cody both backed up.

Marc: It's a dog.

Cody: It's Evana

Zack: So Evana stole the schedule?

Cody: NO DUFUS London did.

Marc picked up the Schitzue and put her out in the hallway.

Marc: So that's how she knows where I am all the time.

Cody: Hmmm…

Zack: Cody… Are you thinking again?

Cody: Yes and I might have an Idea.

Sorry to leave you hanging guys..


	4. The Plan

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's characters I do own Marc though You may ask to use him but tell me what is going to happen with him in the story.

Zack: So what's the plan?

Cody: Follow me.

Marc and Zack followed Cody to the elevator Cody clicked the button reading Basement.

Bing the door opened Arwin turned around to see the three boys staring right at him.

He got nervous and grabbed a book he was writing in and quickly put it in the drawer.

Arwin: So… Do you boys need anything?

Cody: Actually, yes can you make a tracking device?

Arwin: Pfff.. Are you sure you don't want something more difficult?

Cody: Nope, I'm sure just a tracking device and a radar.

Arwin: Alright then have a seat.

The boys sat down and waited for Arwin to finish the device which didn't take long since he knew so much about machines.

Arwin: Done

Zack: Took you long enough.

Marc: It took him five minuets Zack.

Cody: I'll take that.

Cody took the tracking device and stuck it in the inside of Marcs jacket.

Cody: Now all we have to do is get this on London.

Marc: And I know just how to do it Follow me.

Cody and Zack followed Marc up to the Suite 2500. Marc rang the door bell and instantly London opened the door.

London stood there she wasn't looking her best at the moment she only hadn't changed out of the outfit that went out of style 2 minuits ago.

London: Hi Marc.

Marc: Uhh.. Hey London anyways I went to the store and bought you this lovely flashing pin it's all the rage in France.

London: Do you wanna come in?

Marc: No thank you .

London: Ok, I'm going shopping to buy more outfits that will match the pin.

Marc Zack and Cody: Bye.

They all ran into the elevator and celebrated there victory.


	5. Marc's Date

Marc's Date 

Disclaimer- Once again my least favorite part oh by the way chapter 4 was so short because I was typing it at school so yea. I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody or any of it's characters I do own Marc if you want to use him as me and tell me how he will be used.

Zack: Now that's that's done what do we do?

Carrie came walking down the hall calling for her sons.

Carrie: Zack Cody!

Zack and Cody: Yea mom?

Carrie: Where have you two been I haven't seen you all day.

Zack: We were hanging out with Marc.

Cody: Yea he's cool.

Carrie looked at the older boy behind them.

Carrie: Oh, so you're the Marc London and Maddie have been fighting over.

Marc: I guess so. Pleased to meet you.

Marc reached out his hand and Carrie shook it.

Carrie: Wow, I got a pleased to meet you maybe my boys should hang out with you some more They Could Learn Some Manners. (The comment mainly directed at Zack)

Zack: What?

Carrie: Ok, now what did I come down here for?

There is an awkward silence for a while.

Carrie: Oh, that's right Zack your school called you have 12 missing assignments! Now go up to our Suite and work on it.

Zack walked into the elevator.

Carrie: Oh, by the way Marc I have a show tonight can you baby sit Cody?

Marc: Well, I've never baby sat before.

Carrie: Oh it's easy I'll give you $5.00 an hour.

Cody: You know you give the other baby sitters $10.00

Carrie: That's because they watch you and Zack.

Cody: So, where is Zack going to be?

Carrie: He's sleeping over at Tapeworms house.

Cody: Oh, ok.

Marc: Mam, there will be no need to pay me it's my pleasure.

Carrie: Man, I should let him baby sit all the time.

Carrie turned around and walked into the elevator.

Cody: So, I guess it's just you and me Marc.

Marc: Actually I think I'll ask Maddie on a date tonight but your coming with.

Cody: Ok, but Zack won't be too happy about that.

Marc: Zack is not going to find out and neither is London got it.

Cody: Ok.

Marc: Hmm… How will I ask Maddie on a date.

Cody: Why don't you just ask?

Marc: Well I tend to get nervous.

Cody: I know write her a letter.

Marc: I'd still have to give it to her.

Cody: No you won't I'll take it.

Marc: Ok. Come with me.

Marc and Cody both walked into his Suite where Marc found his Stationary.

Marc: Oh, here it is.

Marc reached in his pocket and pulled out a bright orange Gel Pen.

Marc: Hmm… What to write? I got it.

Marc's Letter

This is Marc asking you to accompany me on a date and a movie tonight.

Meet me in the Lobby at 5:30 Please say yes. :D Write Back.

Sincerely,

Marc

end of letter

Marc folded up the letter and handed it to Cody.

Marc: Take this to Maddie and wait till she gives it back to you.

Cody: Ok.

(Authors note until I say other wise were following Cody while Marc waits in his room)

Cody walked over to the elevator and clicked the button reading "Lobby" As soon as the doors opened he saw Maddie.

Cody: Maddie.

Maddie: Yes?

Cody: This is for you.

Cody hand letter to Maddie. Maddie unfolds it reads it grabs another piece of paper and writes something and hands it back to Cody.

Maddie: Now take that right up to Marc.

Cody: Ok

Cody walks into the elevator. Just when the door closes London comes through the door she walks to the candy counter. Maddie had just left to talk to Moseby. London saw the letter and opened it. She read through it. After she read through it she thought it was for her.

London: YAY I GOT A DATE!

London ran through the Lobby Clapping her hands and Yelling yay me like a complete retard.

(Author sorry guys I got a little carried away with London finding the letter while all this was happening lets see what Cody was doing.)

The elevator door closed and Cody clicked the button that said 23. He ran to Marc's door and knocked on it frantically. Marc opened the door.

Cody: I got the letter.

Marc: Ok, lets see it.

Marc skims through the letter.

Marc: Yea she said yes.

Later that night Marc was ready for his date. He looked at Cody.

Marc: Cody is that what your wearing?

Cody: I guess.

Marc: You can't wear a t-shirt and a pair of Jeans to a 4 star restaurant.

Cody: I guess your right.

Cody ran into his suite Zack Said where are you going oh Marc and I are going out to eat.

Zack: DUDE THAT'S GAY!

Cody: No Stupid he has a date and since he's babysitting me I'm going with

Zack: Who does Marc have a date with.

Cody: A girl.

Zack: Well, I certainly hope it's a girl be more specific like the name because he better not be going with Maddie.

Cody was nervous about what to say.

Cody: London.

At that moment Cody ran into his room and came out wearing a sweater and a pair of tan pants.

Tapeworm came into the suite.

Tapeworm: Ready to go Zack?

Zack: Sure let's go.

They both went out the door and left Cody went into Marc's suite.

Marc: Wow, That's much better.

Cody: Yea let's just go.

Marc and Cody both went into the elevator. Maddie wasn't any where to be found. Cody found a note.

Cody: It says meet her at St. Patricks Steak House.

Marc: Ok lets go.

They turned the corner and started walking down the hallway when London entered the lobby. She found the letter and headed to the restaurant at that time Marc, Cody and Maddie were already seated.

London came in and saw them all together.

Marc: Oh, no Cody there's London.

London: So were double dating.

Marc: Why do you say that.

London: Well it's obvious Cody's date is Maddie and I'm your date.

Maddie stood up and got in London's face.

Maddie: What makes you think you're a part of this date?

London: I found the letter on the Candy Counter Duh.

Marc stood up and walked over to London.

Marc: I'm sorry London that Letter wasn't meant for you it was to Maddie.

London: What…..

Marc: Yea I'm sorry London.

London: So I went out and bought a $500.00 dress and got a manicure and new hairdo for no reason!

Maddie: Looks Like it.

London stared coldly at Maddie.

London: You'll be sorry you messed with me Maddie.

At that London turned around and stormed out of the restaurant. Every one turned around and looked at the table of three.

All three of them finished they're food.

Marc: You know what guys I think that was enough excitement for one day.

Maddie: I agree I'll see you tomorrow Marc.

Marc: Ditto.

Marc: So Cody what do you wanna do for the rest of the night?

Cody: I don't know how about we watch a movie.

Marc: Alright.

Marc and Cody both walked up to his suite until Carrie came by to pick up Cody.

Wow Guys that was Long and I'm tired out but it was worth it right? Please Review.


	6. Revenge

Revenge

Hey every one I'm glad you've stuck around this long I would have thought my first fanfic would be a dud or maybe your all just being nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's characters I do however own Marc if you wish to use him send me a message or write a review saying how you will use him.

Maddie was standing behind the candy counter when London walked past Maddie tried to apologize but London just walked on by ignoring her.

London sat on the couch not to far from the candy counter when she saw a little girl come in she signaled for her to come. The little girl skipped over.

London: Do you wanna do a favor for me?

Little Girl: Yes.

London: Good. See that girl at the candy counter.

Little Girl: Yes.

London: Tell her that her hair looks like roadkill.

Little Girl: Ok.

The little girl walked over to the candy counter.

Maddie: Can I help you?

Little Girl: Um. Your hair looks like roadkill.

Maddie was surprised at what she heard so she ran to a mirror.

Maddie: OH NO! My hair does look bad.

London giggled at her practical joke.

Maddie: I need to Call Hair Boutique.

London got an Idea she only meant for it to hurt her feelings but it was about to turn into so much more.

Maddie: Hello Sherry This is Maddie.. Yes Maddie Fitzpatrick…. Yea nice to hear from you too so the reason I called is I need to make an appointment…. 2:00 is great see you than.

London ran to Mr. Moseby.

London: I need a phone Book.

Mr. Moseby: here you go London.

London grabbed the phonebook and ran to the couch she looked up the number for Hair Boutique and dialed the number.

London: Hello is This Hair Boutique?….. Yea the reason I called is to make you an offer can I talk to Sherry? …. Oh this is Sherry… Well here's my offer A girl named Maddie is coming in today at 2:00 I need you too shave her head! …… I understand you like Maddie but don't you think you'll like $500 much more…….. that's what I thought. Ok I'll drive by soon.

London looked at Maddie and said to herself Say good bye to those blonde locks of hair candy girl.

London got in her car and drove when she was in front of the building she parked her car.

London: That's so sad poor people have to get they're haircut at a 1 floor barber shop.

London walked in and saw a women with Long red hair. You must be Sherry.

Sherry: Yea. And You must be the girl I talked to on the phone.

London looked around suspiciously and slipped the money into Sherry's pocket.

London: I believe that settles our accounting for.

London ran out of the building, got in her car and Drove back to the hotel.

As London was walking in Maddie was walking out they both completely ignored each other.

Now it's time to hang out with Marc.

London Ran into the elevator and to Marc's door she knocked for 3 minuits after Marc Repeatedly Yelled I'm Coming.

Marc opened the door he saw London there and was about to slam the door in her face when she grabbed on to it and pulled Marc out.

Marc: What do you want?

London: To start over.

Marc: Fine.

London: Ok, So lets go back to Paris so we can.

Marc: London…

London: Yea.

Marc: We don't have to go back to Paris to start over.

London: Oh man they have some really nice boots on sale.

Marc stood there staring at her blankly think "How can any one be the stupid?"

London: What was I saying.

Marc: You were saying you wanted to start over.

London: Oh yea so let's go back to

Marc interrupted her

Marc: I already told you we don't have to back Paris to start over.

London: That's too bad because They have some.

Marc interrupted her again.

Marc: Really nice boots on sale I know you told me.

London: Ok..

Marc grabbed Londons hand and said "Nice to Meet you London Tipton."

London Stood there in awe.

London: Silly I already know who you are.

Marc: I give up how about I just forgive you.

London: For what.

Marc: My god You're forgiven.

Marc shut the door in her face.

Zack: Who was that?

Marc: London.

Cody: Did you tell her to get a life.

Marc: No

Zack: Did you tell her to go jump off a cliff get saved but to have a concussion and get amesia so he will totally forget who you are?

Marc stood there staring at him.

Cody: You amaze me some times Zack.

Marc: And No I didn't say that over I forgave her.

Marc's cell phone rang he looked at the Caller I.D. It said Maddie. He turned it on and heard the loudest scream he ever heard in surprise he threw the phone on the bed.

Marc: Wow.

Cody: What.

Marc: Go pick up the phone

As soon as he lifted it up a scream was heard again.

Cody: I think it's your girl friend Zack.

Cody hung up the phone.

Zack: What was that about?

Marc: I don't know but I have a feeling London does.

Marc: Let's go talk to her.

I Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up very soon.. In chapter 7 we'll see what Maddie does to get back at London


	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

What Goes Around Comes Around 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I do Own Marc if you wish to use him please send me a message telling me how you want to use him chances are I will let you if it's not something bad.

Marc, Zack and Cody all went up to London's suite. Marc Banged on the door. London came to the door.

London: Marc! How are you.

Marc: Yea whatever London. What did you do to Maddie?

London put on her innocent face.

London: Why I have no idea what you're talking about.

Cody: Yea Right London.

Zack: We know you did something

Marc: And what goes around comes around.

London: Oh, Like Hand Me Downs

Marc, Zack and Cody all looked at her confused they turned around and walked towards the elevator.

Marc: I'm surprised.

Cody: Why, About her not taking the credit for what she did.

Marc: No, she knew what Hand Me Downs are.

Marc, Zack and Cody all went to the roof to get some ice cream.

Marc got Chocolate, Cody got Strawberry, and Zack got Vanilla.

Marc: I wonder if Maddie is back yet.

Cody: Why don't we go see?

Zack: Good Idea let's go see my love.

Cody and Marc Bursted out laughing.

Zack ignored this one he was too anxious to see Maddie. They all got into the elevator and went to the lobby.

Marc: I don't see her.

Just then Maddie walked in the lobby.

Marc, Zack, and Cody all saw her and dropped there ice cream.

Zack: Oh, My god some one stole Maddies Clothe.

Cody Looked at Zack.

Cody: Your hopeless.

Zack: What?

Cody: THAT IS MADDIE!

Zack: No, Maddie has hair remember.

Marc: Zack Her hair was shaved.

Zack: Why would she do that?

Marc: She didn't London Did.

Zack: London works at a beauty shop?

Marc: no.. London had something to do with this.

Marc: Hold on.

Marc got in the elevator ran to his room and Grabbed a hat.

Marc: Perfect.

Marc ran into the elevator and met Zack and Cody downstairs.

Cody: Good Idea.

Zack: What's the hat for.

Cody: You'll see.

Marc Ran over to Maddie and Put his hat on her head.

Maddie: Thanks

Marc: Yea, No problem.

Maddie: Why would Sherry do this.

Cody walked up.

Cody: She didn't Maddie did.

At that moment London walked through the lobby.

Marc Saw the key sticking out of her purse as she walked past he took the key.

Marc: Follow me guys.

Marc, Maddie, Zack, and Cody: All went into London's closet and Ripped all of her clothe. Marc stuck a walkie talkie behind the door.

Cody: Now what?

Marc: We wait.

They all went to Marc's Suite and waited for London to return.


	8. The Fight

Chapter 8 The Fight. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I do own Marc so ask to use him.

Cody was lying on Marc's bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Zack was sitting on the floor playing the game system. Maddie and Marc were both sitting on the couch holding hands Maddie was staring into Marc's deep green eyes and playing with his hair. Marc was staring at the walkie-talkie.

Cody: Man how long is this going to take!

Marc: Any minuet now.

Cody: You said that ten minuets ago.

Maddie: Cody why don't you just play the X Box with Zack.

Cody: What's the point I won't win.

Marc: Not with an attitude like that you won't.

Zack: Marc Cody doesn't even have to have an attitude like that and he'll still lose.

Suddenly the walkie-talkie began shaking.

Over the Walkie-Talkie

London: Ivana Darling I'm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY CLOTHE!

In Marc's Room

Maddie: YES I WISH I COULD HAVE THIS ON TAPE.

Marc: Yea well let's see her do something worse than that.

There was a knock at the door.

Maddie got up and opened the door.

Carrie: Oh my God Maddie what happened to your hair!

Maddie: London did it.

Carrie: I was wondering Zack and Cody wouldn't happen to be with you would they.

Cody: Here we are mom.

Carrie: It's time for bed boys.

Zack: Mom I just got to the 11th level.

Carrie: Well you need to go to bed.

Marc: I'll save the game for you Zack.

Zack: Ok.

Zack and Cody both got up and walked back to there suite with they're mom.

Marc saved the game and walked back over to Maddie.

Maddie: So what to do now.

Marc: Hmm.. Wanna go to the lobby?

Maddie: Sure.

Marc and Maddie both went down to the lobby and sat on the couch and stared into each other eye's neither of them noticed London walked past them.

London: Moseby!

Mr. Moseby: Yes Miss. Tipton.

London: Maddie Tore up my clothe.

Mr. Moseby: I'm sure she did no such thing.

Marc got up and walked over to them.

London: Marc I can't take it anymore Kiss me!

Marc: WHAT!

London grabbed onto Marc and pulled him forward and started to try to kiss him. Marc pulled away. Suddenly London was grabbed by the arm and thrown to the ground. Maddie stood there looking down at her.

Maddie: STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE'S MINE!

London: Please Marc wouldn't want a piece of Trash Like you.

London grabbed Maddie's ankle and pulled her to the ground once London was scratching up Maddie's face. Maddie was kicking London's head repeatidly against the deck.

Mr. Moseby: Hopping Hippo's what's going on here. LADY'S BREAK IT UP MADDIE STOP PULLING ON LONDON'S EARRINGS. LONDON STOP POKING HER EYES.

Marc looked at the two girls turned around and walked away he went into the elevator shaking head and went to his room. When the fight was finally broken up (by Mr. Moseby, Estaban and Arwin. Who also had minor injuries) Maddie Looked around.

Maddie: Where's Marc.

Mr. Moseby oh that nice boy he went back to his room a long time ago it looked like you both made him quite angry.

Maddie and London: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Maddie: I need to go talk to him.

Mr. Moseby: Grabbed Maddie by the shoulder that's not such a good idea Miss. Fitzpatrick I believe you should give him time to cool down.

Why was Marc so mad about the fight? Find out in Chapter 8 it will be up soon.


	9. Confronting Marc

Confronting Marc 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

 My story is almost over so sad I know.. But I promise I'll write more give me some Idea's and I'll start on it right away.

Sorry guys this one is kinda short but you know all books have short chapters and long chapter the next one will be longer I also think it will be the last but I might make a sequel called "Marc Returns" I'm debating it though but I promise a new story will be up soon I'm thinking about a mystery.

Maddie walked down the hallway to Marc's suite she knocked on the door and Cody answered.

Cody: What do you want?

Maddie: To talk to Marc.

Cody: Hold on.

Cody shut the door in her face. She could hear Cody's voice through the door. It's Maddie …… Well she say's she want's to talk to you….. Ok.

Cody came to the door and opened it.

Cody: He wants to know what you want.

Maddie: Tell him I said I'm sorry.

Cody: Ok hold on.

Cody shut the door. Maddie could once again hear Cody's voice. She says she's sorry…. Yea she sounded serious…… Cody came to the door once more.

Cody: He say's he'll talk to you later right now he's packing.

Maddie: PACKING! He's not leaving for two weeks.

Cody: He decided it'd be best if he left earlier.

Maddie: Oh.. is it because of the fight?

Cody: That and being stalked.

Maddie: Tell Him to talk to me soon.

Cody: Ok.

Cody shut the door as Maddie turned around and got in the elevator. She grabbed her phone and Dialed a number.

Maddie: Hello London…….. no no don't hang up this is important…. It's about Marc He's leaving…. Because of our fight……Yea well I have an Idea but I don't think your gonna like it……. We need to get along…. Yea I know that won't work that's why we need to act like it… Ok got it starting tomorrow we put our plan into action.

Well guys that was kinda short see you in the last chapter.


	10. A tearful Goodbye

A tearful Good Bye. 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's Characters.

Ok, Guys sorry but this is the last chapter I know I know Tear Tear. But it's ok we will survive. I'm going to be writing much more sorry younger readers but they are going to be up to a higher maturity level. Oh and by the way this Chapter is dedicated to my most appreciated reviewers Thanks for all the positive input Amylovestakuya and ArandomKid.

It was Sunday and the last day Marc was gonna be at the Tipton. Marc did not intend on seeing Maddie or London until he left he decided to spend the day with his new friends Zack and Cody. He woke up and walked over to the Suite next to his. He knocked on the door and Carrie who was still in her pajama's answered.

Carrie: Oh, Hi Marc. So I hear your leaving today. So did you wanna say goodbye to Zack and Cody.

Marc: Well, Yea I thought I'd spend the rest of the day with them.

Carrie: Good Idea that will make them so happy. But they're still asleep and I'm not going to wake them up they tend to get cranky towards me when I do but you can.

Marc: Well, If they're sleeping then I guess I'll just go.

Carrie: No no, come in go wake them up they need to wake up anyways.

Marc walked throught the door.

Carrie: Oh, you don't know what room is their's do you? It's that one with all the signs on it.

Marc: Oh, I never would of guessed.

Carrie: Well go on.

Marc walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

He didn't know who to wake up but he decided Zack might be easier he could tell Cody was up later last night watching the discovery channel.

Marc went over to Zack's bed Zack was snoring he shook Zack back and forth.

Marc: Zack, Wake up.

Zack: No, five more minuets.

Marc: Shook Zack again.

Zack: No, Zack then through a pillow at Marc.

Marc: That's it I didn't want it to resort to this Zack but you leave me no choice.

Marc picked up the pillow Zack through at him and started hitting him with it Wake Up!

Zack: WHA! Whoa dude what was that for.

Marc: You snore?

Zack: Wha, why were you hitting me with a pillow.

Marc: Because you threw it at me.

Zack: Did not.

Marc: Yes, you did.

Zack: No

Marc: Actually yes you did.

Zack: I did?

Marc: Yea.

Zack: Sorry dude. So is Cody Up yet?

Marc: Not yet.. He better not throw a pillow at me.

Zack: I said I was sorry.

Marc: I'm kidding.

Marc walked over to Cody's bed.

He could here Cody talking in his sleep.

Cody: 2 times 42 equals 84.

Marc: Zack Dude when I have math homework I'm coming over to your house while Cody is asleep.

Zack: Why?

Marc: Come here watch this.

Zack walked over to Marc.

Marc: Cody what's 98 plus 32 times 63 Divided by 18?

Cody: 453.

Zack: Cool.

Marc: Let's wake him up.

Zack: No wait let me get my math book I didn't finish my homework.

Zack ran over to his bed reached under and pulled out his homework.

Zack: Hey Cody What's The square root of 63?

Cody: Zack Do your own homework.

Zack: Man he's just as bad when he's sleeping

Zack Crumpled up the paper and threw it under the bed.

Marc: Cody wake up buddy.

Cody: Huh, oh good morning.

Marc: Back at ya.

Cody saw Zack standing next to Marc.

Cody: Wow you got Zack out of the bed he always throws a pillow at me.

Marc: I know how that feels.

Cody: Oh, No today is your last day isn't it?

Marc: I'm afraid so.

Cody: So, I guess this is good bye.

Marc: No, your mom says we can hang out.

Zack: Cool. What do you wanna do first?

Marc: Wanna go to the Arcade.

Cody: Sure.

They all headed through the arcade they had to be stealth when going through the lobby Marc didn't want Maddie to see him as soon as the elevator opened Marc Zack and Cody all got down on there hands and knees and crawled in front of the candy counter.

Maddie: Zack what are you doing.

Marc: Oh, no Cody we have a man down.

Cody: COOL I'M AN ONLY CHILD.

Marc looked at Cody strangely.

Marc: You go ahead I can't leave a soldier behind.

Marc was getting way to into this spy like thing Cody Crawled to the arcade and Marc Grabbed Zack's Leg and pulled him to the arcade.

Cody was already playing a game called Street fighters 2.

Zack got up and took first controller Marc teamed up with Cody the after five minuets the score was tied 9 to 9.

Marc: Ok, guys who ever wins this is the champion.

Marc and Cody both did a quick jab at Zack. This continued back and forth until Cody and Marc Won.

Zack: I can't believe I lost and to CODY!.

Cody: Let's go swimming.

They did a lot more activities through out the day time was flying before they new it it was 4 o' clock.

Zack: Let's go play some basketball.

Marc looked at his watch can't guys It's time for me to go.

Zack and Cody: Already?

Marc: I'm afraid so.

Marc walked over to the lobby and saw London and Maddie talking to each other and giving each other hugs and apologizing. He walked over to them.

Marc: I'm Glad to see you two are getting along.

London: Ohh. Does that mean your not leaving?

Marc: It's to late I already bought my ticket.

Maddie and London both got up and hugged Marc good bye they exchanged email's and phone numbers.

Then Zack and Cody came to say good bye.

Marc looked at them

Marc: Bye guys.

Cody: We'll miss you.

Zack: Yea, you're a cool guy.

Marc: I'll tell you what I'll save up my money and send you two ticket's to come and Visit me in Paris.

Cody: Cool!

Carrie walked into the lobby and hugged Marc good bye,

Carrie: Oh, we're going to miss you.

Marc: I know I will miss all of you too.

Marc gave Carrie a piece of paper with his Phone number and e-mail on it.

Zack: MOM guess what!

Carrie: What Zack.

Zack: Marc said he's going to save up his money so we can stay with him for a summer in Paris.

Mr. Moseby over heard Zack's comment and hugged Marc.

Mr. Moseby: Thank you thank you so much.

He then started skipping around singing something about being happy.

Marc: Bye guys.

Cody, Zack, Carrie, London, Maddie, and Mr. Moseby: Bye Marc.

London looked at Maddie

London: Guess what.

Maddie: What?

London: My best friend from Germany is coming tomorrow his name is Christopher.

So Did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Please Review.


	11. Notice on Upcoming storys

Up-Coming Fanfic's 

**When all is lost.**

**Marc Returns**

**Who killed Mr. Moseby?**

**A day in the Life of London Tipton.**

**To be, Or not to be (A twin)**

**TIPTON OUT OF BUSINESS!**

**Well that's all for now**


	12. NOTICE

Hey, This is a notice to tell you the Sequal of this story is up


End file.
